Starlight, I Will Be Chasing Your Starlight
by thesebutterflies
Summary: He could totally see right past her lies, she so wanted him. Puck/Rachel; Oneshot revolving around Valentine's Day and the tribulations of being a teenage boy in love with Rachel Berry.


Puck had deciphered chicks a long time ago. Whenever he was like, twelve probably. So whenever he decided that he wanted to go out with Rachel Berry, he had seen no problem in just going up to her and asking it flat out. Because, why wouldn't he? He was Puck.

"Yo, so listen. -"

"I am _not _one of your "boys", Noah; I refused to be talked too as such."

"Whatever, Berry. You know you totally wish you could make out with me right now." The blush on her cheeks when he said this proved he was right, it was bright pink (not red, he guessed because of the makeup), so he continued. "Be my girlfriend."

"Excuse me? While I appreciate the gesture that I think - _hope _you have behind this, I assume it did not come out the way you had originally planned. I am not so easily swayed as any other of your regular high school, ahem, _girlfriends._ I also do not wish to partake in any activity where out lips should touch, not just because we're in a _school hallway_, but also because I don't know where said lips have been in the past two days, let alone hours and frankly, I am repulsed with the options that seem logical to me right now."

"What the hell, Rach? Is that like a yes or a no? You know I hate it when you talk; it's always long sentences and shit."

She rolled her eyes at him for the third time since they'd started this conversation. He wanted to tell her to stop, that her eyes could get stuck like that and that he _so _wouldn't make out with her if they did. But he didn't. He figured she would probably go on about how she knows all about medical conditions and that she doesn't need him to tell her about her eyes and how to control them or something. (Like he needed _that _lecture. Again.)

"I'm leaving now. Please don't follow me; I'm not one for heroes chasing after young women like they need to be saved or persuaded to be in a relationship that so obviously is just for the current moment and not for any future amount of time. Don't try to fool yourself into thinking that you are doing this for any other reason than some sick joke. Unless you don't want to be alone on Valentine's Day? Is that why?"

"What? Valentine's Day? That is _such _a pansy ass tradition or whatever. Like, all it is is red and pink (like your cheeks) and candy hearts with little note cards that say dumb ass shit like "Please Be Mine". It's like being trapped inside a Disney song, only worse."

He was telling the truth. He didn't want to be with her for Valentine's Day. Well, he did, but like, he wanted to be with her every day. God, what a fucking loser he turned into. What a loser _Rachel_ had turned him into. Sometimes he caught himself using fancy words. Like, "Guys, be _cautious, _if you jump that fence you could get easily _injured."_ Then he would have to save himself and be all, "And I will fucking laugh like hell if you do." or else the football team would be all, "What is your issue, dude?" and Finn would get this look on his face that was all "Stay. Away. From. Rachel."

(What the hell was his problem anyways? He had Quinn and he has to have Rachel too? Can't he just go out with Brittany or something? Their intelligence combined would be like, awesome.)

---------------------------------------------------  
Three days later Puck tried again. And was unsuccessful, again.

("Noah, this is ridiculous. I am not your second choice to Quinn. I'm sorry that you're hurt right now, I know that you're going through things, but I am afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer. _Again._")

-----------------------------------------------------  
You know what chicks just _eat up?_ Notes. Fucking notes that are all kindergarten and shit that read like, "Will you be my girlfriend? Yes? No? Maybe?", with those little check boxes. They love it.

So, when Friday rolled around, he went to his first math class since freshman year and threw a paper plane note as Rachel. It had bounced off of her head, and at first she seemed offended but when she turned around and seen who it was from, she just sighed. It was like she had just come to _expect _these things from him.

He knew she totally loved it because when she was reading it, her face lit up and she blushed pink again. (He was finally getting the girl) She started scribbling something down and he waited for her to send it back. And he waited some more. She was still writing at the end of class. _Great._

----------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later when school had ended, he grabbed his nun chucks out of his locker and a note fell out. It was crumpled and not at all like a paper air plane, but it looked like she had tried. Which was cute, in a total _Ican'twaittogetinthischickspants _way. Because Puck didn't do _cute_, it was damn girly and Puck was no pansy.

"Noah, while this is absolutely the most darling thing any boy has ever done for me (excluding my two dads, of course), I have turned down you're passes many of times now and I'm going to have to ask you to please _stop. _I need you to understand that this has nothing to do with you, I'm sure underneath all of your boy talk you are a lovely young man, I simply cannot be tied down to anyone at the current moment in case I should happen to get scouted at Regionals. Especially not someone who doesn't share my love of musical theatre. It's lonely at the top and while I've come to accept that, you don't have too. You can have various other girls. I also don't understand why you're chasing after _me. _The girl you've catapulted with slushies since freshman year. The girl who makes you want to _set yourself on fire_. Is it because you like the thrill? Because I'm something that you know you cannot have, so you want me dearly. Like an expensive Barbie house in a sea of homemade wooden ones, while the wooden ones may be just as good, you beg and beg for the expensive dream house simply because it cannot be had by you. I don't want to be your expensive thing of the moment, Noah. I also cannot replace Quinn. Having me won't make you want to be with her any less. I won't be partaking in the Valentine's Day parties the school is holding on Monday, we won't see each other.  
Happy Valentine's Day, Noah."

With a gold star placed over top of the "no" box. Puck never understood why he was smarter than Finn, he was tougher than Finn, he like girls _a lot _more than Finn, but Finn _alwaysalwaysalways _got the girl. Always.

He crumpled the note even more and stuck it back in his locker.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Rachel didn't plan on coming to school on Monday, really she hadn't. But Artie and Tina had invited her to come to the _Special Glee Party_ and swayed her with promise of old fashioned love songs and solos. She had to go; Rachel Berry did _not _pass up opportunities at solos.

But when she walked in and seen Puck, sitting by himself in the corner, she felt terrible. She had turned down his multiple advances at her then promised not to partake in any school activity involving Valentine's Day. (If only for his sake, she didn't much like missing school, but she didn't want to break this boy's heart, even though she was sure it had already been done long before she was brought in to the picture.)

He looked up at her and immediately had brightened. When he walked over with his signature smirk, she knew that he had long since gotten over her note. He probably had Santana come over and _console_ him the same night. (How disgusting, just the thought of it repulsed her. Young women these days have no self respect, honestly.)

"Couldn't resist me, huh Berry?"

"Puck, honestly, I did not come here for you, I was promised a solo. A much deserved solo. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

He could totally see right past her lies, she _so wanted him. _

----------------------------------------------------------  
Glee was over, school was over, everyone was leaving. Rushing through the hallways, gathering around their cars, Kurt and Mercedes were gushing about some lame party tonight. (Maybe he would ask Rachel, if she wouldn't have turned him down the first five times. Puck does not chase the tail, the tail chases him.)

She was standing in the parking lot on her phone, getting more upset by the second.

"Dad, I don't have a ride home. What would you like me to do? _Walk? _I could get injured; a car could run over me, some gigantic man could steal me away into the night. There are endless possibilities and all of them point to danger."

This was totally his chance to get her away from everyone; just to himself. Fuck yes.

"Dude, Berry, I'll just take you home. Not a big deal."

Heavy sigh. She took a moment to roll her eyes, then re-group herself, then roll her eyes again.

"Noah, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I am not a _dude_ nor will I be getting in any type of situation where _you, _of all people have me trapped in a confined amount of space."  
"Look's like that old dude's gonna get lucky with you tonight then!"

"Ugh! Fine. Dad, I have a ride home but if I don't get there within the twenty-five minutes allotted time it takes to reach the house, alert the _**authorities**_. _Immediately. _"

They started to walk to his truck, but not before she gave him the look that said, "_Noah, don't you dare try anything or I will wreck your vehicle."__  
_

When they got in his car, she looked disgusted with the amount of dirt, but sighed and shut her mouth. Which was surprising, because she's freaking _Rachel Berry _and _Rachel Berry _never shuts her mouth.

They drove in practically silence, until he decided to turn on the radio. It's not his fault that him and Chang were driving around the other night and the Drake cd was in, _blasting. _

She freaked.

"Noah, is this the music you listen too? Honestly, it's disgusting. This completely and utterly _trashes_ the name of music. It is derogatory and vile. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, especially after that lovely performance of Neil Diamond."

"Chill Berry, no radio then. We could make out instead?"

"Keep your eyes on the road and your hands to yourself."

Damn, why couldn't Puck just _get some _already?

When he dropped her off, she had gotten out with nothing more than a thank you. Her porch light wasn't even on. What if someone was in the bushes?

So he followed her.

And ok, not going to brag or anything, but Puck is like the smoothest mother, like, _ever. _So, not only did he pick a flower from the garden on the way up there but he handed it too her and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Rachel, I secretly had this planned out all along." He didn't even curse, or mention how Valentine's Day is stupid, or that he hates flowers. Also, he called her _Rachel_, which counts for something, right?

"This is from my garden, Noah. But I appreciate the effort."

She smiled, so he figured it was the time where he leans in and she does too, but the thing is she didn't lean in. So he _pulled _her in.

It was a nice surprise when she didn't pull herself back out, but he figures maybe he's too strong for her too or something. So he let's up a little, but she still doesn't pull away.

----------------------------------------------------------  
When they finally stop making out, he asks if she missed him. After Sweet Caroline, after her bed, after Finn, did she ever even think about him?

"All the time, Noah."

"So, we can go inside your house now up in your room and get it on?"

She laughed, like it was a joke. So he did too, but he wasn't kidding. So when he goes to open her front door and she stops him, he's kind of taken back for a second. Like, she's turning him away after _everything _he's done to get her?

She kisses him again, only this time it only lasts for ten seconds maximum and when she pulls away she's smiling almost as wide as when they took Sectionals.

She turns away, walks in the door and leaves him out there. Before it closes he hears it though, and it's enough.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Noah."

And when the door closes it feels like one of those scenes in the movies where the guy realizes that, _yeah, ok _maybe he's kind of in love with this girl.

He spends the next ten minutes contemplating whether or not he should throw pebbles at her window.


End file.
